Splendor in the Grass
by fernandowrites
Summary: Blaine is the son of the town's oil scion, and Kurt is the son of a poor auto repairman. Both are hopelessly in love and are trying to control their desires and be good boys, but sometimes waiting is too hard.
1. Chapter 1

The raging waterfall was some place people didn't often go to. Despite the fact that it was depicted on postcards for the small town, people barely went, also because in 1922, a young boy had drowned there. The only thing that stood out in the lush scenery was a yellow roadster parked along a lover's lane, with two boys in the car. Two brunette beauties were breathing heavily and kissing, the shorter on at the driver's seat, his black hair gelled back and his hazel eyes burning with lust and desire. Below him, in the passenger's seat, his long body coiled together, was a light brown haired brunette, with gorgeous blue eyes. Their bodies found the other's rhythm, moving in unison as Blaine Anderson continued kissing his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. As Blaine shifted his weight, he began trailing his hands lower, before Kurt pushed his hands away.

"Kurt, please…" begged Blaine, before kissing Kurt on the mouth again.

"Blaine, I'm afraid to," Kurt gasped as they kissed again and embraced some more, shifting body weight as Kurt began to feel his legs fall asleep.

"Kurt…" Blaine begged again, trying to unzip Kurt's pants. At this, Kurt, swatted his hands away before glaring at his boyfriend.

"We mustn't, Blaine."

Upon hearing this, Blaine leaned back. Angry at his boyfriend, Blaine slammed the car door shut and jumped out. Walking to the ledge and looking over at the waterfall, he looked back at the roadster, whispering, "I'd better take you home." Meanwhile, Kurt was pulling Blaine's sweater over his head, the B patch prominent on the striped cable-knit sweater. Blaine smiled softly when he saw this act.

Burt's Auto Shop stood next to a simple, wood framed home that served as the family residence, with a beautiful yard that was often the talk of the town. Kurt did a good job with his stepmother Carole maintaining the weeds and every spring, planted beautiful flowers that overshined the simple, but comfortable and spacious home.

As Blaine and Kurt stepped on the porch, Kurt noticed his father Burt behind the curtains, peering slightly at the lovers. Kurt smiled before kissing Blaine again and running inside, flopping down on a couch as he stroked his neck and hair, leaning backwards. As his father walked in the room with a glass of milk for Kurt, Kurt frowned.

"Daddy, I don't need to drink that."

"Yes you do, kiddo. It'll give you strength."

Kurt frowned as he grabbed the glass and gulped. He finished off the milk quickly before asking, "Where are Finn and Carole?"

"They're out, but kiddo, I have to speak to you about your school," Burt frowned. Kurt suddenly sat up straight. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Well kiddo, the auto shop is struggling. It doesn't look like we're making as much money as we could, and even if we sell our stocks in the Anderson Oil Company, we're only looking at making $15,000…and kiddo, sending you to New York would be expensive. Perhaps you and I could-" He was suddenly cut off by Kurt, running upstairs and yanking off Blaine's sweater, his shirt and his pants before his father found him.

"Kiddo, I'm sorry. I'm trying to realistic. Which reminds me. Why were you and Blaine out so late?"

Kurt, brushing his hair, frowned. "Studying, daddy."

Burt huffed. "I hope so. Boys who are too…too… loose with themselves aren't respectable."

Kurt snorted as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and Burt followed.

"Now Kurt. Blaine Anderson could get you into a whole lot of trouble. And you know how I mean. Boys don't respect others they can go all the way with. Boys want nice partners." Burt slightly cracked the door, "Kurt, you and Blaine haven't gone too far already, have you?"

From inside the bathroom, between brushes, Kurt responded. "No, daddy."

Burt breathed. "That's a relief."

Kurt hesitated before asking after he spit, "Dad...is it so terrible to have those feelings about a boy?"

Burt snorted before responding quickly, "No nice boy does." He slid down and took a seat outside the bathroom to wait for Kurt.

"Doesn't he?" Came from the bathroom as a reply.

"No, no nice boy." Burt shot back before Kurt opened the door. Burt followed him down the hall back to his room.

"Men enjoy sex and have sexual urges, and good boys dutifully have sex with their partners only to have children." Burt clarified. Looking around the light blue room, Burt looked from the vanity to the pictures on the dresser to the brown bear on the bed before clearing his throat. This sex talk was too personal for him.

Kurt hugged and clutched onto his father in a desperate fashion, with Burt frowning.

"Kurt, what's troubling you?"

Kurt smiled. "Oh, nothing, Dad."

Burt smiled before kissing his son on the forehead. "Okay, well then goodnight son. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Burt walked into his bedroom where Carole had just returned to from her church meeting, he gleefully grabs her, dancing around the room with her.

"I think Kurtie's in love with Blaine, that'd be wonderful! It'd be excellent!" Burt happily spun Carole around while she gigged.

"It's happy to see him happy," she agreed.

When Blaine arrived home, his limping father Ace Anderson was leading a celebration in the kitchen. Music was playing loudly from the speakers in the living room from the record player, and everyone, from hired workhands to managers of his family's Oil Company were happily drinking home brewed beer and eating food prepared by the Anderson family cook, Reva. The celebration was the last thing Blaine wanted to involve himself with, but Ace caught up with him.

"Guess what son?"

"What, daddy?"

"We just purchased a new oil well! It's flowing with over a hundred barrels an hour! Them big Eastern companies - they begin to sit up and take notice of us!" Ace was happy, but he also noticed Blaine had just returned home. Looking at his son's face, he frowned. Ace figured he was with Kurt, a cute kid, but not going to help Blaine attend Yale like Ace. Ace sighed before saying anything. But he knew he had to.

"Blaine, You're watchin' yourself with her now, aren't ya, son? You-you're not doin' anything, boy, you're gonna be ashamed of, are ya?...He's a nice kid, son. He's a good-looker. I've known his folks ever since - well, old Burt and I were boys together. I got nothin' against 'em, Blaine, 'cause they're poor. I'm not a snob or anything like that. The only difference between me and Burt is that I got ambition. You get a boy in trouble, boy, and you gotta take the consequences."

Blaine swatted Ace in the arm and Ace reciprocated, the two of them skirting around the obvious facts. Ace continued.

"We got a future, boy...The first thing we're gonna do, we're gonna get you an education - the best. Four years at Yale...My company is gonna _merge_ with one of those big Eastern companies. I'm gonna put you in there. I wanna put you in there, boy...I'm linin' up a future for ya, boy...Blaine, there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you, boy. There's nothing I wouldn't do if you do right. If you do right, Blaine. Now don't disappoint me, son." Ace sighed. "I've already had one."

Blaine slowly made his way upstairs afterwards, flopping on his bed and throwing his soccer ball against the wall. They didn't understand, did they? He was in love with Kurt, for sure. He knew it, and he knew his passion was so deep, it burned. In some places more than others, for sure.

Suddenly, he could hear downstairs the door open and the sound of Cooper returning home from a day out. He sighed again.

The Anderson's spoiled, willful, and headstrong, actor son Cooper had been something of an embarrassing disappointment for the family - at finishing school, he broke all the rules and was expelled; then at a university, he went "hog wild" and flunked all his courses; finally, in a Chicago art school, he got "tied up with some cake-eater that gets him into trouble just so she can marry him" - but Ace had it annulled by his lawyer.

Cooper had returned home a week ago as failure for the third time, causing Blaine's father to amp up his desire for Blaine to stay a good boy. Downstairs, the music became louder, but he also heard footsteps and shouting. Cooper had probably come home drunk, to his father's disappointment, and suddenly the music stopped.

Blaine laid in bed as he heard Cooper distant shouting, yelling, "If you think I'm going to stay here in this god-forsaken town and have people laugh at me and gossip about me, you've got another thing coming, 'cause I'll really give them something to gossip about...I hate it here. I'm a freak in this town. Everybody stares at me on the street like I was something out of a carnival...This is the ugliest place in the whole world. Everywhere you look there's an oil well, even on the front lawn."

Blaine slowly got up, slamming the door so he could block out the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine walked together hand-in-hand through the crowded hallways of their school, Kurt happily on the arm of the dashing football star, wearing not only Blaine's sweater but his letterman's jacket as well. Whispering into Kurt's ear, Blaine couldn't help but smile even more as Kurt giggled and flushed red in his cheeks, making Blaine melt even more. He was truly in love with the sweet and innocent boy. Like a true gentleman, Blaine was escorting his boyfriend to English class, balancing his textbooks for him on one hand and Kurt in the other arm. The bell had rung a few minutes before, but giggling, Kurt pecked Blaine before grabbing his books and dashing into the room. His English teacher, the prudish, glasses-wearing Mrs. Metcalf, however, didn't enjoy Kurt's open display of affection with his boyfriend, and frowned when Kurt smiled straight ahead, looking at the words, "Still unravished" on the board, eliciting some giggling from the class, even though the Middle Ages were being discussed. In his elegant calligraphy, Kurt soon lost himself in the words "Mr. Kurt Anderson" and "Blaine and Kurt", smiling softly as he imagined Blaine proposing with a ring from one of the magazines Kurt has dog-eared. Kurt couldn't help his extreme feelings of love, but also longing, sexual longing for his boyfriend. Meanwhile, in front of him, the slutty Santana Lopez was answering Mrs. Metcalf's question about the Age of Chivarly:

"The Knights of the Round Table had a very high regard for women...They looked on women as very pure." Said Santana, chewing her gum noisily as sliding her pencil in and out of the small gap in her teeth, as all the other boys hungrily looked on, wishing a certain part of their bodies could be the pencil. Behind him, Kurt could hear his friend Tina snidely mutter under her breath, "They wouldn't look on _her_ as very pure." Kurt ignored the comments and focused on his sketches before Mrs. Metcalf interrupted his thoughts again.

"Well, how about it? Do any of you feel that you are on a pedestal?" Mrs. Metcalf asked before the bell rang.

In the shower room after the big football game, Blaine couldn't help but overhear his teammates joke with Puck about taking out the sexually experienced Santana. Blaine let the water run under the shower, the cool flow hitting his back as Puck happily explained that according to him, "Santana's the only girl in school who knows what it's all about...I never look twice at those other girls anymore. Ya take them out and spend good money on 'em, and they expect you to feel satisfied if they even kiss you good night." Blaine sighed as he shut off the water and made a run to get dressed. Puck caught sight of him and smirked. "There's Anderson…Hey, Anderson! Have you and Kurtie gone further than holding hands yet?" As he made the statement, Mike and Sam high fived behind him. Despite the fact that they all liked Kurt, they felt his inexperience seep through like the smell of perfume. Blaine ignored them before walking out to meet his boyfriend, whistling to himself before he caught sight of Santana, who smiled at him and licked her lips.

"Hey Blaine. You look good today," Santana said, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. He grinned at her compliment.

"Thanks, but you're the only who looks good in that skirt."

Santana laughed before pecking him on the cheek and as she sauntered away, he saw Kurt.

"I can't believe you would flirt with her!" He exclaimed before walking up to Blaine. Blaine kind of shrugged before Kurt reached him.

"No, I'm serious, Blaine. What the hell?" Walking to Blaine's car, Blaine frowned.

"I'm not even supposed to know girls like that exist, huh?!" Blaine yelled. Kurt slumped in the roadster's seat before looking at Blaine with his big, blue eyes.

"I just can't stand it when you're mad at me... " He said softly.

"I don't know what's the matter with me lately. I'm always losing my temper. You're the only boy in the world for me. Don't you know that, Kurt?" Blaine whispered as he ran his hand down Kurt's cheek, shivers making Kurt's arm hair stand up.

"I want to be." Kurt responded and smiled.

Walking up to Kurt's home, they entered the empty house and checking to insure their privacy in the parlor, quickly scanned the home, looking for Finn, Burt and Carole. Being head-over-heels in love with him, Kurt peppered Blaine with kisses all over his face - and then when they heard voices, they retreat into the side dining room. Kurt pressed his groin into Blaine, moaning loudly as they lean against a door. Suddenly, Blaine forcefully grabs Kurt's shoulders and presses him down to his knees to make Kurt confess his utter obedience to his will, with fire in his eyes. "You're nuts about me, aren't you? You're nuts about me..." Blaine started, kissing Kurt roughly and pushing him down further. After a few more exchanged kisses, Kurt suddenly felt Blaine grab him, and Kurt pulled back.

"No, Blaine... Blaine!"

Blaine tries again, pushing Kurt down to his knees, laughing slightly. "At my feet, slave. Tell me you love me."

Kurt winched from the pain in his knees before gasping. "Blaine, you're hurting me!"

With fire in his eyes, Blaine laughed a little more. "Tell me you can't live without me. Say it!"

"I do."

"You do what?"

"I do love you, Blaine."

"And you can't live without me...And you'd do anything I'd ever ask you, anything."

"I-I'd do anything for you, Blaine, but you're scaring me."

"Kurt, I didn't mean to hurt you." Blaine said, looking at Kurt on the floor. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! I was just kidding. Look, I'm the one who should go down on his knees to you, Kurt. Kurt, I was just kidding. I thought you knew that."

Wiping away a few tears, Kurt looked up at Blaine. "I can't kid about these things. Because I am nuts about you, and I would go down on my knees to worship you if you really wanted me to. Blaine, I can't get along without you. And I would do anything you'd ask me to. I would! I would! Anything!"

After Burt walked into the room, the conversation suddenly changed.

Upon his return home, Blaine ran into his father's office, breathless and full of excitement. With every intent of announcing personal decisions to his manipulative father about his career plans, Blaine started rambling to Ace what he wanted.

"I want to marry Kurt and attend an agricultural college, not Yale, dad. It's what I want that counts. Dad, I'm gonna marry Kurt...I don't really want to go to Yale. I'm not a very good student...I'd like to go away to a good agricultural college for a couple of years. I'd really like to do that, Dad. I could come right back here and I could take over your ranch just south of town...I could marry Kurt. I could take him off to college with me. That's what I really want. He'd be a big help to me, Dad."

Mr. Anderson rolled his eyes. What a stupid thing to want! He turned around in his chair, smirking at the dreams his son had, but decided to ignore his son's deepest goals, and maybe, he could attempt to convince him to wait about marriage. Not that Blaine would listen, especially because Blaine was too sexually frustrated and unable to postpone his pent-up desires any longer. As Ace looked at Blaine, Blaine clenched his teeth in protest. Ace looked into his son eyes, and told him exactly what he thought: "You're stupid, Blainers to want this. Kurt's a sweet kid, but really? You need a loose girl to help you out right now. Kurt's a marriage boy, probably because he's poor." After realizing he's beaten by his dominating father's hypocritical, morally-corrupt bargain, Blaine walked out of the office and slumped against the wall, crying. Following him, Ace looked at him before he began another rant.

"Son, a boy your age doesn't even know what he wants. After you've had a college education, then you might change your mind...Trust me, trust me this time, son... Son, all I'm asking you to do is to finish Yale. And then if you still want to marry the li'l Hummel boy, you come back here and you marry him, boy, with my blessing. I'll send you both off to Europe for a honeymoon. Blaine, please wait, son!"

Blaine spun around from his position on the stairs before yelling, "I just don't know if I _can_, Dad! I feel like I'm going nuts sometimes."

Rain streaked down the windshield of Blaine's sportster parked by the waterfall - the couple's faces are blurred by the glass as Kurt vows to be faithful for four long years. After his conversation, Blaine had driven over, needing his boyfriend. Kurt was looking into his beautiful hazel eyes and was smiling tenderly.

"I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you forever. I'll do anything you want, Blaine."

At the Anderson's dinner table that evening, Cooper attracted a pretty, ignorant girlfriend named Lisa.

With her unemployed father, she was a newcomer to town from Oklahoma and works in the local filling station. Kurt watched Cooper with wide eyes, both amused and repelled by Cooper's sassiness, which Burt called "bad nature".

Later, on Christmas day, Cooper cautioned his stunned brother after slapping him. He sighed, the breath wrapped around Blaine as Blaine frowned. Cooper dead eyed him before laughing.

"You're such a loser… If you want to listen to Dad, go ahead. One of these days, you'll find out. You'll find out and then God help you."

With that, Blaine walked away, frowning.

At a New Year's Eve country-club dance to bring in 1929, Cooper lived up to his reputation as a booze-drinking, loose trollop - dipping and passing out gin drinks from a huge bathtub to a horde of female admirers. During the countdown to the next year, Ace popped with a lit cigar an inflated pink balloon (with "'28" imprinted on it) atop a model of one of his golden oil derricks.

Ace was assured of prosperity in the coming year, but repelled by the spectacle of his drunken, uninhibited son kissing him in public. Another reason he should have sent his son away to California for the new year, but hissing into his son's ear, said, "You cut that out. You behave yourself."

Cooper pouted, and walked over to the bar, and ordered a Long Island. In secret, Cooper was shattered by his father's curt rejection, and intended to spend the rest of the night drunk. A few drinks later, Cooper looked like death, and really was a mess. Stumbling towards Blaine, he began yelling.

"If you weren't my brother...you wouldn't even come near me...You're a nice boy. You're nice. I know what you nice boys are like. I know - you only talk to me in the dark. IN THE DARK!"

When Cooper pulled away from Blaine and is left with at least eight nice-looking girls on the porch, they began to paw at him and kiss him, Blaine looking on in horror. _Not again, Cooper. Ugh._

As Blaine seeks to rescue and defend his older brother, he finds the waist-sash from his robe on the ground. He angrily drags the guys from the car and fights him and others off in a bloody melee, as Cooper starts the car and tries to run them over as he drives off.

Scattering away, Blaine had to find Kurt.

Unaware of the reason for the fight, Kurt was searching for Blaine in the parking lot. With a bloody lip and bruised face, Blaine staggers and falls into Kurt arms. After driving Kurt home, Blaine withdrew within himself and refused Kurt's comforting invitation to come inside. With increased torment in his own mind, he decided to break off their relationship for a while and stop seeing Kurt:

"We've got to stop all this kissing and foolin' around, Kurt...I just don't think we'd better see each other for a while."


End file.
